yugiohfandomcom_el-20200213-history
List of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters
Αυτή είναι μια λίστα με κάρτες στο Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Το παιχνίδι διαθέτει 365 κάρτες, αριθμημένα 1 έως 365 κάρτες 351 από 365 είναι μυστικές κάρτες. A gallery of cards can also be viewed. # Blue-Eyes White Dragon # Mystical Elf # Hitotsu-Me Giant # Baby Dragon # Ryu-Kishin # Feral Imp # Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 # Mushroom Man # Shadow Specter # Blackland Fire Dragon # Sword Arm of Dragon # Swamp Battleguard # Tyhone # Battle Steer # Flame Swordsman # Time Wizard # Right Leg of the Forbidden One # Left Leg of the Forbidden One # Right Arm of the Forbidden One # Left Arm of the Forbidden One # Exodia the Forbidden One # Summoned Skull # The Wicked Worm Beast # Skull Servant # Horn Imp # Battle Ox # Beaver Warrior # Rock Ogre Grotto #1 # Mountain Warrior # Zombie Warrior # Koumori Dragon # Two-Headed King Rex # Judge Man # Saggi the Dark Clown # Dark Magician # The Snake Hair # Gaia the Dragon Champion # Gaia The Fierce Knight # Curse of Dragon # Dragon Piper # Celtic Guardian # Illusionist Faceless Mage # Karbonala Warrior # Rogue Doll # Wattkid # Griffore # Torike # Sangan # Big Insect # Basic Insect # Armored Lizard # Hercules Beetle # Killer Needle # Gokibore # Giant Flea # Larvae Moth # Great Moth # Kuriboh # Mammoth Graveyard # Great White # Wolf # Harpie Lady # Harpie Lady Sisters # Tiger Axe # Silver Fang # Kojikocy # Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth # Garoozis # Thousand Dragon # Fiend Kraken # Jellyfish # Cocoon of Evolution # Kairyu-Shin # Giant Soldier of Stone # Man Eater # Krokodilus # Grappler # Axe Raider # Megazowler # Uraby # Crawling Dragon #2 # Red-Eyes B. Dragon # Castle of Dark Illusions # Reaper of the Cards # King of Yamimakai # Barox # Dark Chimera # Metal Guardian # Catapult Turtle # Gyakutenno Megami # Mystic Horseman # Rabid Horseman # Zanki # Crawling Dragon # Crass Clown # Armored Zombie # Dragon Zombie # Clown Zombie # Pumpking the King of Ghosts # Battle Warrior # Wings of Wicked Flame # Mask of Darkness # Job-Change Mirror # Curtain of the Dark Ones # Tomozaurus # Spirit of the Winds # Kageningen # Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation # Goddess with the Third Eye # Hero of the East # Doma the Angel of Silence # That Which Feeds on Life # Dark Gray # White Magical Hat # Kamionwizard # Nightmare Scorpion # Spirit of the Books # Supporter in the Shadows # Trial of Nightmare # Dream Clown # Sleeping Lion # Yamatano Dragon Scroll # Dark Plant # Ancient Tool # Faith Bird # Orion the Battle King # Ansatsu # LaMoon # Nemuriko # Weather Control # Octoberser # The 13th Grave # Charubin the Fire Knight # Mystical Capture Chain # Fiend's Hand # Witty Phantom # Mystery Hand # Dragon Statue # Blue-Eyed Silver Zombie # Toad Master # Spiked Snail # Flame Manipulator # Necrolancer the Timelord # Djinn the Watcher of the Wind # The Bewitching Phantom Thief # Temple of Skulls # Monster Egg # The Shadow Who Controls the Dark # Lord of the Lamp # Akihiron # Rhaimundos of the Red Sword # The Melting Red Shadow # Dokuroizo the Grim Reaper # Fire Reaper # Larvas # Hard Armor # Firegrass # Man-Eating Plant # Dig Beak # M-Warrior #1 # M-Warrior #2 # Tainted Wisdom # Lisark # Lord of Zemia # The Judgement Hand # Mysterious Puppeteer # Ancient Jar # Darkfire Dragon # Dark King of the Abyss # Spirit of the Harp # Big Eye # Armaill # Dark Prisoner # Hurricail # Ancient Brain # Fire Eye # Monsturtle # Claw Reacher # Phantom Dewan # Arlownay # Dark Shade # Masked Clown # Lucky Trinket # Genin # Eyearmor # Fiend Reflection #2 # Gate Deeg # Synchar # Fusionist # Akakieisu # LaLa Li-Oon # Key Mace # Turtle Tiger # Terra the Terrible # Doron # Arma Knight # Mech Mole Zombie # Happy Lover # Penguin Knight # Petit Dragon # Frenzied Panda # Archfiend Marmot of Nefariousness # Phantom Ghost # Mabarrel # Dorover # Twin Long Rods #1 # Droll Bird # Petit Angel # Winged Cleaver # Hinotama Soul # Thunder Kid # Meotoko # Aqua Madoor # Kagemusha of the Blue Flame # Flame Ghost # Dryad # B. Skull Dragon # Two-Mouth Darkruler # Solitude # Masked Sorcerer # Kumootoko # Midnight Fiend # Roaring Ocean Snake # Trap Master # Fiend Sword # Skull Stalker # Hitodenchak # Wood Remains # Hourglass of Life # Rare Fish # Wood Clown # Madjinn Gunn # Dark Titan of Terror # Beautiful Headhuntress # Wodan the Resident of the Forest # Guardian of the Labyrinth # Haniwa # Yashinoki # Vishwar Randi # The Drdek # Dark Assailant # Candle of Fate # Water Element # Dissolverock # Meda Bat # One Who Hunts Souls # Root Water # Master & Expert # Water Omotics # Hyo # Enchanting Mermaid # Nekogal #1 # Fairywitch # Embryonic Beast # Prevent Rat # D.D. Warrior # Stone Armadiller # Beastking of the Swamps # Ancient Sorcerer # Lunar Queen Elzaim # Archfiend Mirror # The Little Swordsman of Aile # Rock Ogre Grotto #2 # Wing Egg Elf # The Furious Sea King # Princess of Tsurugi # Unknown Warrior of Fiend # Sectarian of Secrets # Versago the Destroyer # Wetha # Megirus Light # Mavelus # Ancient Tree of Enlightenment # Green Phantom King # Ground Attacker Bugroth # Ray & Temperature # Gorgon Egg # Petit Moth # King Fog # Protector of the Throne # Mystic Clown # Mystical Sheep #2 # Holograh # Tao the Chanter # Serpent Marauder # Gatekeeper # Ogre of the Black Shadow # Dark Artist # Change Slime # Moon Envoy # Fireyarou # Psychic Kappa # Masaki the Legendary Swordsman # Dragoness the Wicked Knight # Bio Plant # One-Eyed Shield Dragon # Cyber Soldier of Darkworld # Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head # Sonic Maid # Kurama # Legendary Sword # Sword of Dark Destruction # Dark Energy # Axe of Despair # Laser Cannon Armor # Insect Armor with Laser Cannon # Elf's Light # Beast Fangs # Steel Shell # Vile Germs # Black Pendant # Silver Bow and Arrow # Horn of Light # Horn of the Unicorn # Dragon Treasure # Electro-Whip # Cyber Shield # Elegant Egotist # Mystical Moon # Stop Defense # Malevolent Nuzzler # Violet Crystal # Book of Secret Arts # Invigoration # Machine Conversion Factory # Raise Body Heat # Follow Wind # Power of Kaishin # Dragon Capture Jar # Forest # Wasteland # Mountain # Sogen # Umi # Yami # Dark Hole # Raigeki # Mooyan Curry # Red Medicine # Goblin's Secret Remedy # Soul of the Pure # Dian Keto the Cure Master # Sparks # Hinotama # Final Flame # Ookazi # Tremendous Fire # Swords of Revealing Light # Spellbinding Circle # Dark-Piercing Light # Yaranzo # Kanan the Swordmistress # Takriminos # Stuffed Animal # Megasonic Eye # Super War-Lion # Yamadron # Seiyaryu # Three-Legged Zombies # Zera the Mant # Flying Penguin # Millennium Shield # Fairy's Gift # Black Luster Soldier # Fiend's Mirror Duel Monsters Cards